


I Love You...Big Brother

by Emirae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirae/pseuds/Emirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vakarian's adopt Shepard into their household. She and Garrus grow up together and he starts to develop feelings for her. Kmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You...Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: K-meme fill. Shepard gets adopted into the Vakarian household, she and Garrus grow up together and do everything together. He starts developing feelings for her, he goes on a bender to try and forget his feelings for his ‘sister’.

****

~*~

“Ganis, are you sure this is a good idea? Adopting a human girl? What will the Hierarchy think?” Cassandra asks her husband as they head into the adoption agency.

****

“It’s the Hierarchy’s idea, Cass,” Ganis says, running a hand over his fringe and staring at the entrance of the door. “It’s suppose to help bridge the differences or some bullshit like that.”

****

“What about Garrus? How do you think he’ll feel when we try replacing Sol?!” she screeches, anger humming in her subharmonics.

****

“Garrus will be fine, Cass!” Ganis says placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her steel blue eyes, “we’re not replacing Sol...we’re giving another child a chance she’d never have gotten otherwise.”

****

Cassandra lets out a sigh before nodding her head, “What can you tell me about the little girl?”

****

“She survived a batarian attack on Mindoir...”

****

“The poor child...” said Cassandra letting out a gasp as her subharmonics were singing in sadness, “Okay...we’ll do it. We’ll adopt her.”

****

~*~

****

She’s six years old, blond hair, blue eyes and soft rosy skin and so completely different from Garrus.  Garrus staring at the strange young girl giving her a sharp poke to the side eliciting a soft cry.

****

“Garrus! Don’t do that! You’ll hurt her!” his mother said, scolding him gently while pulling the strange creature into her arms.

****

Garrus looks down sulking, a toe lightly digging into the ground as he listens to his mother croon to the small child.

****

“Aurelia, this is your big brother Garrus. Can you say hi to him?” Cassandra asks the little girl and points to the turian boy standing next to her.

****

The little girl walks over to Garrus and wrap her arms around him, giving him a hug.

****

“I love you big brother,” she says, a smile on her face.

****

~*~

********  
  


Lia ran towards Garrus, a practice rifle in her hands giving him a bright smile.

****

“Daddy says I can learn to shoot too! Isn’t that so cool!” She says gushing as she reaches up and runs a hand through her hair before pulling it into a tight ponytail.

****

“That’s great Lia!” he exclaims as he smiles at her, taking in the bright smile she tosses to their father.

****

“Okay, you two, I set up the targets over there, try and shoot them down.” Ganis says waving at the two.

****

He stands back and watches Garrus taking a shot, nodding his head in approval before he turns his attention on Lia. He smiles as the girl mimic's Garrus’ stance, the way she holds the rifle in her arms and the careful looks she’s tossing Garrus.

****

He took a step back and assessed his children. Garrus was going to turn fifteen soon, while Lia was about to hit thirteen. The two had been thick as thieves ever since the moment they had brought Lia home. Wherever Garrus was, Lia was likely to follow. At first it had surely annoyed the youth but he has gotten used to it by now. He watched in satisfaction, as Garrus carefully corrected Lia’s stance noting the way the youth helped her brace her shoulder against the impact of the gun.

****

Garrus leaned in close to Lia’s neck and took a deep breath, he could smell the hint of baca on her skin and hair from her soap and shampoo.

****

“Garrus that tickles!” she giggles as his mandibles lightly graze her shoulder.

****

“Ah sorry, Lia.” he says as he takes a step back and watch her take careful aim with the rifle, lightly pulling the trigger and watching as the bottle she was aiming at shatters to the ground.

****

He gives her a smile, pride shining in his eyes as she jumped up with joy. Her bright blue eyes made brighter by the painted on colony markings on her face.

****

Reaching over brushing a strand of her blond hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear, “I’m going to miss you,” he rumbles as he slides the rifle down the ground.

****

“I’m going to miss you too,” she pouts, her eyes going stormy with sadness. “You better keep in touch though!” she exclaims as she gives him a smile. “I still wish I could enlist too but...”

****

“You’re human, they won’t let you join,” he sighs as he looks away feeling slightly guilty.

****

“Hey, its okay, Liara says she has something for me to do once you’re gone. I’ll probably be helping her with her research!” she says as she sets the rifle on the case before crossing her arms over her chest and biting her thumb.

****

Garrus nods, Liara was the asari that would stop by from time to time to check up on Lia as she grew up.

****

“Speaking of, Dad, I gotta go, Liara’s expecting me at the library,” Lia turns her attention to Ganis.

****

“Alright kiddo, be home for dinner okay?” he says as he sets the bottles up again.

****

Garrus watched her run off, the sun glinting off her golden hair. ‘Fuck...what the...’ he exclaims as he feels his heart beat sped up. Shaking his head he turns to watch his father.

****

~*~

****

Sleepily looking at his omni-tool a message appeared for Garrus, _“Garrus come to my room, I have a present for you before you go. - Lia”_

****

Grumbling, he climbs out of bed and reaches for a tunic to pull over his head. He makes his way towards her room lightly knocking on the door before entering.

****

The room was covered in movie posters and half naked human and drell males causing him to groan and shake his head.

****

“You know, I really hate it when I have to come into your room” he says as he leans against the wall watching her dig for something under her bed. The shorts ride up on the back of her legs, revealing her smooth creamy thighs as they tightened around the curve of her ass before tapering off to her narrow waist.

****

She lets out a soft grunt as she continues to dig for something under her bed. Her hips causing her ass to jiggle slightly. He feels his mouth go dry and his heart beat speeds up again.

****

‘Fuck, seriously...she’s my SISTER!’ he screams in his head, covering his eyes. “Hurry up Lia, I’m tired and need sleep. I’m shipping out tomorrow you know.”

****

“Yeah yeah one sec!” she grumbles as she pulls out a paper wrapped box and tosses it at him.

****

He tears the box open revealing a silver and blue visor.

****

“Wow...thank you Lia...” he stammers as he clips it on. “How does it look?” turning his head to the side giving a cocky smile.

****

“You look dashing, big brother,” she says with a smile as she bounces slightly on the balls of her feet. “It should give you an edge with sniping, and you can play music...read messages take pictures and record videos on it!”

****

He swallows the lump forming in his throat as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest.

****

“I love you, Lia,” he says softly into her hair, breathing in her scent.

**  
**“I love you too...big brother,” she responds just as softly, arms tightening around his waist.


End file.
